Eurasian Federation
, , , , , |demonym = Evraziis, Eurasian |government_type = |ruler = Reyneir ze Gallis |rulertitle = Chairman of the Federation |govtoff = Yuri Tokarev |offtitle = President of the Council |govtoff2 = Cagalli Sonnata |offtitle2 = Speaker of the House of Representatives |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = 19 September 1994 |formation_event = Black Sea War |formation_date2 = 16 April 1997 |formation_event2 = Great Restoration |national_religion = |national_animal = |area = 220,143 km2 |population = 19,582,665 (2011) |ethnicity = Caucasians |allies = |currency = Eurasian mark (ℳ) (EM) |gdpyear = 2011 |gdp = $112.647 trillion |gdppercapita = $3,749 |literacy = 72.4% |cctld = .ef |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = dd/mm/yyyy |time_zone = UTC+4:00 |footnotes = |portal = }} The Eurasian Federation, also officially known as the Alliance of United Eurasia or most commonly called as AUE, is a of in the region that mostly dominates the . It is composed of the three founding members of , , and and is now joined by the addition of the nation-states of , , and while and several are being occupied. Following the events after a grueling campaign against terrorists and anti-AUE factions, and have been considered as nation-states as well and was admitted into the Eurasian Federation effectively bringing peace and stability within the country. Black Pearl is recognized as a nation-state as well under the central government following a resolution passed by the Eurasian Federation. The AUE is bordered by to the north, to the northwest, to the west, to the southwest, and to the southeast. Also, the Eurasian Federation has access to the to the east and to the , which is considered as a key strategic national territory, to the west. Due to past events, the AUE has sour relations with its neighbors, and other countries sharing the Black sea, notably with Russia, Ukraine, Bulgaria, Iran and also including and due to their roles in the Black Sea War. Excluding these issues, the AUE is considered as a neutral country and its government is currently busy prioritizing war reparations and economic growth. Some countries though, especially its neighboring countries, have criticized the "excessive" build-up and strengthening of the AUE's military forces especially in the Black sea, where the Eurasian Federation is focusing to project its influence, power and military presence. The Eurasian Federation is in good terms with several members of the and the , and is considered as a staunch military and political ally of , and . It is also a member of the , , , and . The Eurasian Federation is also enjoying its partnership with and its observer status in the . Due to its conflict with Russia, the AUE declined to join the although it does have good relations with the other member-countries in the union with the exception of Moscow. Strictly speaking, the name "Eurasian Federation" is used to refer to the central federal government while the "Alliance of United Eurasia" or AUE is used to refer to all of the nation-states and to the country as a whole. History Located on the peripheries of , , and , the region has been an arena for political, military, religious, and cultural rivalries and expansionism for centuries. Throughout its history, the was usually incorporated into the Persian world. At the beginning of the 19th century, the conquered the territory from the . ]] Ancient kingdoms of the region included , , and , among others. These kingdoms were later incorporated into various Iranian empires. In 95-55 BC under the reign of , the became an empire. Middle Ages had become the dominant religion of the region except for in the Kingdom of Armenia, which was the first nation to adopt as state religion along with Caucasian Albania and Georgia. With the dominance and influence of the Christian entities in the region, Christianity began to overtake Zoroastrianism. ]] With the , the region came under the rule of the , and soon the Emirate of Armenia was formed. But after several rebellions in 884/885 AD, the became independent with as its capital, the city of "1001 churches". It was at its peak under the reign of , when it stretched from the to , and from to until in 1045 AD when the kingdom was conquered by Byzantium. In the 7th century, the Georgian king drove the Muslims out from Caucasus and made the a strong regional power. In 1194–1204 Georgian 's armies crushed new Turkish invasions from the south-east and south and launched several successful campaigns into Turkish-controlled Southern Armenia. The Georgian Kingdom continued military campaigns outside of Caucasus. As a result of her military campaigns and the temporary fall of the Byzantine Empire in 1204, Georgia became the strongest Christian state in the whole area. The region would later be conquered by the , , local kingdoms and , as well as, once again, , until its subsequent conquest by . Russo-Soviet Rule In its , the Caucasus became a region of war among the , and , and was eventually conquered by the latter during the . The region was unified as a single political entity twice only – during the ( ) from 9 April 1918 to 26 May 1918, and under rule ( ) from 12 March 1922 to 5 December 1936. In the 1940s, the and , along with the , , , and were to and . Independent States Following the of the , , and became independent in 1991. The Caucasus region has been subject to various territorial disputes since the collapse of the Soviet Union, leading to the (1988–1994), the (1992), the , the Black Sea War (1994–1997), the Russo-Chechen War (1995–1997), the Russo-Ossetia War (1997), and the Eurasian 100 Days of Blood (1999–2000). Formation In the night of 9 June 1994, conducted a clandestine in the under its strategic nuclear arms program. However a problem occurred with the weapons system and the nuclear warhead exploded before even reaching 200 ft. The succeeding events were beyond everyone's expectations and even what could scientists calculate and estimate. A large hole, named the "Black Pearl" by the media, was left on the site of the explosion due to the underestimated yield of the nuclear explosion. only and not for it to be developed into a weapon.| spokesperson}} But the hole was not just the damage done by the explosion. It also caused a great acceleration of net outflow of the Black Sea which gave it a severe , gushing out the sea's waters to the . With the danger that it could receive the same fate as the , the Turkish government with the help of numerous and , spearheaded an effective plan to prevent the water from leaving and to save the dying sea. Within three months a grand was built in the and and tons of aquatic animals and plants were transferred to other compatible habitats. Still though, it left the Black sea and the countries surrounding it with severe environmental and economic problems. Shipping and fishing businesses, ports, shipyards and docks, and fish plants around it were forced to shut down due to the severely decreased water levels of the sea. Another strange environment damage of the nuclear explosion is that it left the area around the hole . The ground itself is rejecting contact with the water around it creating a large dry patch of land in the middle of the dying sea which was named by the media as the "Land of the Black Pearl". The incident also left a political crisis. International and internal pressure was mounting on the Turkish government as it is being criticized world-wide for the incident. An international investigation was launched alongside a separate Turkish one. Rumors and conspiracy theories about the event were viral in the internet which included a plausible scenario. sabotaged the totally planned and coordinated nuclear test during that fateful night and it is being considered by the investigators. We would not like to point our fingers until the investigations have been thoroughly reviewed.| }} Also, the incident revealed a secret underwater within that is being operated by with two new stationed in it. Bulgaria quickly denied allegations that it was having a with Greece to jointly control the Black sea and to annex , , the peninsula, and the Russian districts of and . This revelation raised suspicions for Greek interests in the area, along with the other Black sea countries' roles in the incident, and the crisis is rapidly turning into a military conflict. By 11 September 1994, only two days after the dam that saved the remaining waters of the Black sea was built, the and the was mobilized with authorization from the for the sake of its national security. This was highly criticized by the other countries of the Black Sea, the , and by . By 12 September, it was pandemonium in the diplomatic community. , , , , , , and all scrambled to get international support, political and military allies, and to mobilize and get their respective countries ready for war. Georgia was able to gain the support of and , forming the Alliance of United Eurasia and officially announcing its existence on 13 September. NATO, which had an obligation to its two opposing members (Turkey and Greece), decided to remain neutral; threatening to suspend or even expel the two countries (or just one of them) in the advent of war between the two. The other countries also requested support from NATO especially Ukraine, who has a partnership with it. The decided to hold a dialogue with the Black sea countries and Greece to ease military tensions and armed presence in the region on 18 September. But the dialogue failed to solve the issue since each country would not back down in asserting its own claims and conditions for the rest. By 19 September 1994, the hostilities concluded to declarations of from each respective country officially starting the Black Sea War which would eventually end through by 16 April 1997. This mutual agreement to restore peace, stability and progress in the region, with the included article that each combatant involved is responsible to by fixing the dying , led to the Great Restoration; it was also after the war that the AUE declared that it will now be an official . Although the treaty was followed by the Black sea states and Greece, animosity between them still exists. During the war, briefly joined the AUE but left soon after the war while also aligned itself with the AUE-led coalition albeit it was met with much resent and criticism. Post-formation The Eurasian Federation was able to make quick progress following the war and has since established itself as a major player in the region. After the Black Sea War, , and became a of the Alliance of United Eurasia as fellow nation-states. The AUE was able to gain the (considered a part of Chechnya but administered by the central government), the within , the Poseidon's Base, and was also given the "Land of the Black Pearl" under a provision in the . The AUE has also occupied several in the Black sea after the war. The central government itself is administering Black Pearl City and has turned it into the of AUE for political reasons (to avoid favoritism to any nation-state). With huge funds dedicated in developing Black Pearl and the area around it, the city is now considered a growing metropolis and is regarded as a triumph in solving a dire environmental-economic problem. Black Pearl City is acting as the hub for socio-economic growth as well as the center of political and military power. Two years after the war, on 19 September 1999, while the country is celebrating and honoring the past that formed the country, simultaneous attacks on each nation-state including Black Pearl, killed 139 civilians, 5 local government officials, and 27 security personnel while injuring hundreds of innocent bystanders. A joint statement made by the and the soon claimed responsibility for the attacks which involved explosions, and . This started the first day of the Eurasian 100 Days of Blood, a grueling campaign launched by the central AUE government in retaliation. There was immediately a regarding the announcement and the attacks. Moreover, two hours after the statement was uploaded online through the , reports coming from AUE in Nagorno-Karabakh and Abkhazia flooded the government's claiming that they were overrun by hostile unknown forces which effectively meant that AUE lost control of the areas. The Eurasian Federation quickly identified the two as and acknowledge the declaration of hostilities made by deploying its armed forces "to regain control over the areas attacked". Security forces during the attacks were able to pursue and arrest two suspects involved while the others were killed or . The insurgents were popularly called as "Zero Angel" by the media, after its AUE military , NGL 00 (Non-Governmental Liaison). The Eurasian Federal eventually gained control over Nagorno-Karabakh and Abkhazia on 28 December 1999, approximately 99 days after the initial terrorist attack that sparked the war. The masterminds and collaborators for the deadly killings and the war that followed were arrested and were given the . On the same day, Nagorno-Karabakh and Abkhazia were reintroduced to the AUE as separate nation-states. Government The Eurasian Federation is a . The government's decisions and actions must first be deemed right and allowable by the constitution and be in accordance to it in every way. The government cannot be above the law of the country even if it is the government. The AUE is divided into nation-states each governed by their own local state government, all with equal rights and power, who ultimately adheres to the central government. A state laws passed in a certain nation-state would only have within the said area but central laws passed would be in effect in all of the AUE. The constitution of the Alliance of United Eurasia states that the would be split into the and with both governments having its own local , and the . The constitution also includes a between the executive, legislative and judiciary, that is the three branches must work independently and separately from the others. Only the Chairman of the Federation serves as the link between the three and can issue orders to them given that it is within the laws and of the AUE. According to the constitution, the must be shared equally between all the nation-states and of the central government, any remainder would be stored as reserve funds and be used for emergency purposes only (e.g. war, natural disaster, foreign aid) deemed needed by the central government or, if not consumed, would be added to the next year's budget; the executive branch handles the budget and the allocation of public funds but the legislative can also submit a resolution for the use of the national budget although it must be approved by the Chairman. The constitution also specifically states that the budget ratio for the three branches must be 60%:20%:20% (executive, legislative, judiciary). A may only be held to the Chairman, the President, or the Speaker or to vote for the adoption of a new constitution or to it. occur every six years when all the of major positions have expired as mandated by the constitution, all candidates must also be a citizen of AUE by birth. It is also stated that elections should start every 3 May and end a week after on the 10th of May. The of the newly-elected officers would all be held at the main of the after another week of validations have passed (17 May). It is accustomed that the would be the official witnesses and conduct the rites of inauguration to the to symbolize a "passing of the torch". It is also accustomed that the ceremony of swearing-in would start from the legislative then to the judiciary then to the executive. After which, the sworn-in officers would all make their way to their respective offices through a procession. *'Chairman of the Federation' - the highest position in the , is the of the AUE and is the chief public representative/officer of the country. The chairman is also the head of the central government and of the executive. He is also the of the armed forces. The chairman has the power to and approve any decisions made by the judiciary, legislative, and executive. The chairman can appoint and remove individuals into the , the Central . The chairman is elected into position by the general populace every six years and has a limit of only five terms in office and can only run for two consecutive times; the candidate may come from any nation-state and must be a citizen by birth and at least 30 years of age. *'Board of Directors' - a director is the and chief public representative/officer of a nation-state, currently there are 9 members in the board. The director shares limited powers of the chairman and can only use it within the executive branch of his/her state government. The director also does not have a cabinet. The Board of Directors may overturn any decisions made by the chairman given that at least 75% or 6 directors should vote for the overturning. A director is elected into position by the general populace every six years and has a limit of only five terms in office but can run consecutively without limits; the candidate should also be a local of the state he/she is running to and a citizen by birth. *'Central Committee' - the cabinet of the chairman that is composed of eleven Secretaries, each heading a . The committee also acts as a to the Chairman. Examples of the departments are: Defense; Economy and Trade; Treasury and Finance; Health; Education; Culture and Tourism; Interior Affairs; Foreign Affairs; Transportation and Communications; Science and Technology; Environment and Natural Resources; and, Citizenry Concerns. Committee members are appointed into their position by choice of the chairman. *'President of the Council' - is the head of the branch and acts as the of the , the highest court in the AUE. The president has the power to appoint and remove members from the council; the members must come from different nation-states and a citizen by birth. The president can overturn a decision made by the chairman given that 75% or 6 out of 9 members of the council has agreed on it. the The president is elected into position by the general populace every six years and has a limit of only one term in office; the candidate must be a member of the council first before being elected as president. *'Speaker of the House of Representatives' - is the head of the branch and acts as the or presiding chair of the . The role of the speaker is to be the chief public representative/officer of the house, as such the official duties of a speaker are to preside over discussions and procedures, moderate debates, make rulings on procedures, announce votes, decides on the house rules, chooses who may speak, discipline members, and even reject proposals. The speaker is elected into position by the general populace every six years and has no term limits but cannot run consecutively; the candidate must have or had a position in , in other words, experience and a citizen by birth. *'House of Representatives' - is the of the AUE and passes/repels or and . The house is divided into two: the upper and lower. The upper house acts as the while the lower house acts as the . The lower house has 90 members while the upper house has 9 plus the speaker. The House of Representatives can make both state and central laws. For state laws, the representatives from a specific nation-state where a law would take effect should pass a proposal to the speaker and wait for due process; the state law would be passed if all of the affected representatives vote for it and meets no rejection from the upper house or from the speaker. For central laws, a proposal must first be submitted to the speaker and wait for due process; the lower house would scrutinize and review the , if it meets an approval of 50% or 45 members then it would be passed on to the upper house which will conduct thorough research and investigation about the bill and would vote for its passage by majority including the speaker. Each nation-state would be represented by eleven representatives; one from the upper house while the other ten would be from the lower house. The house could overturn a decision made by the chairman given that it has been approved by the Speaker and by the majority of the 9 upper house members and has been voted for by at least 50% or 45 members of the lower house. The members of the house or representatives are elected by the general populace every six years and has no term limits and can even run consecutively; the candidate must be a citizen by birth. Foreign Affairs The Eurasian Federation is considered a neutral nation having healthy relations with both and countries. It is currently maintaining no formal diplomatic relations with , , , , and . While it has tense relations with and . , , , and are classified as key regional allies. The AUE is also a staunch supporter of , and . Russia accuses the AUE of supporting and protecting in and . The AUE is a member of the , , , and . It is a partner-nation of and an observer in the . The Eurasian Federation tries to keep good ties with the and member-states of the , , and . Military The of the Alliance of United Eurasia is divided between the Central Defense Force for the central government and the State Defense Forces for each nation-state. Each of these separate bodies manage and independently command their own service branches: the , , and (if applicable). The central and state governments also maintain their own and forces separately. The Joint Military Command heads over all of the independent military bodies and enforces its authority within each of them through its control of the ; it has the power to overrule an order given by a nation-state to its military and can also take control of the command of these military bodies. the populace falls to the responsibility of each state government and, ultimately, of the central government. These tasks are overseen by that act as stationary self-defense troops which also includes the roles of (if applicable), , and as well as supplementing the Joint Military Command in times of war. The AUE armed forces soldiers through although citizens may be to the military during times of . The Eurasian Federation allows but the alternatives would either be to serve as a or to do ; if the objector is deemed fit to be a but refuses to do so, a would have to be payed depending on the objector's personal and . are obligated to take up basic and lessons until they reach past the age of 18. While who have been unemployed for one year over are forced to do or depending on their backgrounds and . The treat that a nation-state of the AUE might use their own military force against the Eurasian Federation has been a major issue in the country. There have been numerous arguments and even attempts to the nation-states and let the central government solely handle military and defense matters. People within the nation-states also have different opinions regarding the matter and this has lead to a compromise. The State Defense Forces now have limited authority in handing out orders and procuring their own equipment which have disgruntled a few soldiers and officers in the nation-states. Also, the central and state military does not have their own and ; only the Joint Military Command has the power to maintain and command these organizations. Administrative divisions Central Government: *Black - Black Pearl City *Green - Special Administration Zones ** Ingushetia ** Black Sea Occupied Islands State Governments: *Blue - Georgia *Yellow - Azerbaijan *Red - Armenia *Purple - Crimea *Light Green - Ossetia *Light Blue - Chechnya *Pink - Nagorno-Karabakh *Brown - Abkhazia Geography and Climate |Northeast = |East = |Southeast = |South = |Southwest = |West = |Northwest = |image = }} Economy Science and Technology Demographics People Language Religion Health Education Culture National Holidays Symbols Tourism